winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Magix
Magix is a magical galaxy as well as the name of the major city. Magix acts as the home base of the Winx Club in most of the series and is located at the center of the Magic Dimension. In the "Magical Adventure", Magix is mentioned as also being a planet. The name Magix has been used differently through the series: #As the name of the City found near Alfea, Cloud Tower and Red Fountain. #As the Planet where the City of Magix, Alfea, Cloud Tower and Red Fountain are found. #As the Galaxy where Planet Magix is found. #As the name for the whole Magic Dimension. Locations *The City of Magix (south of Alfea) *Alfea: College for Fairies *Red Fountain: School for Heroics and Bravery *Cloud Tower: School for Witches *Darkar's Castle (north of the lake) *Pixie Village (south of Cloud Tower) Magix City Magix City is a city found in the Realm of Magix near Alfea. Barrier Mountains The Barrier is a mountain range found around Magix. It is the border between the known regions of and the completely unexplored regions of Magix. Alfea College For Fairies Alfea is the most prestigious school for fairies in the whole Magic Dimension and the only one dedicated to fairy education only. It is the rival of Cloud Tower. Red Fountain Red Fountain is the school for Specialists and Wizards. Cloud Tower Cloud Tower is the school for Witches. It is the rival of Alfea. Pixie Village Pixie Village is the home of the pixies and where the magical trees like the Tree of Life, the Tree of Portals and the Story Tree are found. Black Mud Swamp The Black Mud Swamp is a swampy area near Lake Roccaluce when going in the direction of Cloud Tower. Lake Roccaluce Lake Roccaluce is a lake which is located right in the middle of the Magic Dimension’s crater, in front of Alfea, Cloud Tower and Red Fountain, not far from Magix City. Wildlands The Wildlands, also known as the Resort Realm, is a magic-free area on Magix. Adquistes Adquistes is a commercial city near the Resort Realm. Darkar's Fortress Darkar's Fortress was an underground fortress found under Magix where Lord Darkar resided. Downland Downland is an underground realm where Princess Amentia lives. Trivia *The name "Magix" comes from the word "magic". *The three schools of Magix, Alfea, Cloud Tower and Red Fountain, might partly be based from the three wizarding schools in Europe, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, from the Harry Potter books. In Harry Potter, the three schools are the largest and most well-known magical schools of Europe, similarly to how Alfea, Cloud Tower and Red Fountain are the largest and most well-known magical schools of the Magic Dimension. **Durmstrang, has a reputation for Dark Magic, similarly to how Cloud Tower has a reputation for dark magic. **Beauxbatons is an all-girls school, similar to how Alfea and Cloud Tower are all-girl schools. Category:Realms Category:Planets Category:Magic Dimension Category:Locations Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club Category:Magix Category:Comics Category:Timmy